


Empty Girls

by this_is_your_song (rogueslayer)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/this_is_your_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Quinn have developed an unhealthy relationship after Brittany rejects Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Girls

Sometimes Santana thinks it's Brittany's soft blonde hair that brushes her cheek as she kisses the other girl.

But it's not. It's not Brittany.

It's Quinn.

She's reminded sharply of it when the other girl squeezes her nipples and slaps at her wandering hands. Quinn is not like Brittany—Brit was sweet, soft, yielding. Quinn is hard, and cold, and bitter-tasting.

Like a guy, Santana thinks. There's no sweetness or softness to her. No feminine gentleness. Only her cold fingers bending inside her, cold lips suckling her breasts. Making her shiver.

"Q..." Santana breathes afterwards, reaching toward the other girl.

"Don't touch me," snaps Quinn, holding up her hands in front of her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She shimmies into her dress and leaves, face still flushed red with want.

Don't leave, Santana wants to beg her. But Santana never begs.

She sits on the end of her bed, naked, and cries hot tears.

The next day Quinn ignores her. Not surprising. Straight girls are all the same, acting like they love you one day and ignoring you the next. Forget it. Santana wants to forget it.

But she needs the warmth, no matter how fleeting.

So when Quinn comes around that night, she lets her in. Lets her smash her rosy lips to Santana's, lets Quinn undress her, lets it all happen.

Wishes she didn't, after.

She doesn't try to reach for her this time.

She knows Quinn will only push her away.


End file.
